


The Third Day of Christmas

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago Fire - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas traditions, F/M, christmas cooking, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Today is for the lovely Gianna Mackey and it’s all about being lit up like a Christmas tree!
Relationships: Darren Ritter and Blake Gallo, Gianna Mackey and Joe Cruz, Gianna Mackey/Blake Gallo, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett and Gianna Mackey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Third Day of Christmas

On the Third day of Christmas Mackey lit the tree

It's like that story, the night before Christmas. There was kinda an unspoken order about what happened in firehouse 51 the night before Christmas. Most of the traditions went by the seniority of the members. The veterans of 51 would get first servings for Christmas dinner, always cooked by the best chef at the house. But when it came to things like who got to light the candles at the table or who put the star on the tree, those were things used to welcome the newest members. This year Mackey was the newest member and she was anointed as the person to light the tree and put the star on top.   
“Ok let the Christmas festivities begin!” Brett exclaims as the ambo partners bounced into the common room with bags full of food and Christmas decorations.   
“Yes, since I am the newest member of firehouse 51, it’s my job to leave the best impact for the Christmas of 2020,” Mackey states as she drops her bags by the Christmas tree in the corner.  
“And my partner made the right decision to let me cook our Christmas dinner. Thank you Mackey for letting us not suffer through another round of Cruz’s cooking.” Brett announces.  
“Here, this will help,” Kidd says as she sets a speaker down on the table and turns it on to the sound of jingle bells.  
“I like it Kidd, but Brett, I think you need a sous-chef.” Cruz says smirking at his old cooking buddy from all those years ago.  
“Well if you still remember the old days then sure,” Brett replies as Mackey peers around the common room looking for a certain candidate in particular.  
“Where’s Gallo…. And Ritter?” Mackey asks.  
“They were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas lights outside, they said they’d be in to help when they finished.” Herrmann explains as Cruz gives Mackey a side eye.  
“Thanks, well I guess it’s time for you all to get the pleasure of a front row seat to Christmas, Gianna Mackey style,” Mackey says proudly as she tosses each of them a Christmas hat.

Mackey had grown up in a large family. She often spent Christmas with all her family both close and extended. She had some boisterous aunts and uncles, but she was also close with some of her cousins. But after her brother died when she was 16, Christmas was just something that reminded her of how much she missed him. She missed him like crazy during the holidays, but being at 51 for Christmas this year was really easing that hurt. This year Christmas was going to be spent with some of the most wonderful people she had ever met, even though she had only been there a few weeks. 

But before she could get started on setting up the Christmas card station ambo 61 was given a call. She looked at her partner, and they reluctantly rushed out the door. Brett quickly reminded Cruz not to mess up anything until she got back, and Mackey warned the rest of them not to touch her shopping bags full of Christmas surprises.

“You weren't kidding when you said we always get called out at the most inopportune times,” Mackey comments as she hops in the passenger side of the rig.  
“Yeah no kidding, but I guess it makes this job kinda interesting at times,” Brett replies.  
“Can I ask you something, like girl to girl?” Mackey asks Brett.  
“Yeah girl, anything. This house is full of men, so us ladies stick together,” Brett says in support.  
“Well if there was someone I wanted to ask to come to my family Christmas party tomorrow night, when would be the best time to ask?” Mackey asks Brett.  
“It’s whatever time is best for you. And I’m sure whoever this person is, would love to spend christmas with you.” Brett says sweetly to her partner.  
“Aww thanks Brett, but I think the same thing for you,” Mackey adds, winking at her partner.  
“You're a real sneaky one Mackey,” Brett comments smiling slyly.

They rolled up to the scene and an Engine company just confirmed to them that their patent just had a small burn that didn’t need transport, just dressing.

After that they headed quickly back to the house, excited to get back to the Christmas festivities. But before they could get inside the station, Brett stopped Mackey and pulled her into the back of the ambo.

“So in honor of this being your first Christmas, I have a gift for you,” Brett says as she hands Mackey a small package wrapped intricately in red wrapping paper.  
“I didn’t get you anything, I’m sorry,” Mackey says as she takes the gift.  
“There’s no need, trust me.” Brett says as she nods Mackey telling her to open it.  
Mackey opens the gift and smiles at her partner letting out a light giggle… it was a flamingo for the dashboard, but wearing swimming trunks and sunglasses.  
“You know what my partner gave me for my first Christmas at 51?” Brett asks.  
“Let me guess, the dancing shark that was on the dashboard until the crash,” Mackey says.  
“You would be right, and the dashboard has been a little boring since, so now we have a new one, Merry Christmas Gianna.” Brett says giving Mackey an affectionate smile.  
“Thanks partner, now we better get back to our jobs before all those men destroy the common room,” Mackey says as they head inside.

“I see the partners have returned, how was the call?” Casey asks, smirking at both of them though his eyes remain fixed on Brett.  
“Nothing major, just wanted to get back quick so Cruz wouldn’t ruin our Christmas dinner.” Brett explains as Mackey’s eyes wander to Gallo who is sitting in the chair by the tree.  
“So Gallo, you wanna help hang the stockings?” Mackey asks.  
“Yeah that sounds great,” Gallo replies as he practically jumps out of his chair to help Mackey.  
“So each one of us has our name on them, and someone will be filling them during the next all units call we receive.” Mackey explains.  
“You really have this Christmas thing figured out?” Kidd comments.  
“Yeah Christmas was a really big thing at my house,” Mackey replies.  
“It was, their house had all the lights and it was blasting with christmas music all month long,” Cruz says.  
“I gotta say, nothing can deny the infectious joy that Christmas brings,” Mackey says, keeping her eye on the candidate in the corner.

A few hours later after dinner, which was amazing thanks to Brett and Cruz, though mainly Brett. Almost everyone from 51 was gathered in the common room sipping on hot chocolate or coffee. Mackey and Brett were more than happy about the scene in front of them. Even Severide had said he was enjoying the Christmas moment. 

“I know Christmas is often a time we spend together with family, but I want to thank each and every one of you for sacrificing your holiday to be here and serve. Myself and the city of Chicago thank you. This year has been all but normal and it’s relieving to see us enjoying this time. So now it’s time for the newest member of our family to do the honors. Gianna Mackey I think it’s time you light that tree,” Boden says as he points towards Mackey who bends down and plugs in their tree. The tree ulimatines the room and smiles appear on all the firefighters' faces. 

“I just wanna say thank you to everyone for welcoming me into this 51 family. I’m really glad to be here, and I hope you had a fun Christmas.” Mackey says.  
“Oh we did,” Cruz says.  
“I think it’s unanimous, Mackey is the most Christmas spirited person here,” Kidd says.  
“Well I’ll take it,” Mackey replies as she flicks on the TV to where the channel is playing Christmas vacation. 

All the firefighters and paramedics get a laugh out of the classic Christmas comedy. And in times like these with the jobs that they have. Christmas was about a lot more than Santa Claus, elfs, and reindeer. It was about coming together and sharing laughs and joys about the good that was going on, even when the world looks a little different.

**Author's Note:**

> “Look at you, all lit up like a Christmas tree.” -Leslie Shay, 2012.


End file.
